Tentang Dia
by GrandpaGyu
Summary: Aku melihatnya. Dia sangat mengerikan. Dia mengetuk kamarku di tengah malam. Menjebakku dalam mimpi buruk tak berujung. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Walaupun dia membuatku seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur dari kamarnya. Aku tidak gila. Dialah yang membuatku seperti ini. Tidak, percaya padaku. Sudah ku katakan. Aku tidak gila! FEM NARU MALE NARU


**Tentang Dia**

Shiroi Kage's Project

.

.

.

.

Aku melihatnya. Dia sangat mengerikan. Dia mengetuk kamarku di tengah malam. Menjebakku dalam mimpi buruk tak berujung. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Walaupun dia membuatku seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur dari kamarnya. Aku tidak gila. Dialah yang membuatku seperti ini. Tidak, percaya padaku. Sudah ku katakan. Aku tidak gila!

.

.

.

.

Hidup dalam waktu yang lama. Melihatmu terlahir kembali dengan identitas yang berbeda. Melukis ingatanmu dengan gambaran genangan darah orang yang cintai. Atau kini aku akhirnya bisa membuatmu merasakan takut hanya dengan keberadaanku. Ini semua impas bukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rate : T+

Pair : SasuFemNaru || SasuNaru

Genre : Horror and little bit crime

WARNING : VAMPIR SASUKE, MISS TYPO, ABSURD STORY, GAJENESS, NO EYD, DARK SIDE OF NARU, OOC MAYBE, SADICTIC, FEMALE NARUTO, MALE NARUTO, REINKARNATION NARUTO, DLL.

.

.

.

Don't like Don't read

Not for under 17th.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Proudly present

Tentang Dia

.

.

.

.

.

.

1

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

.

Action!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto. Coba kulihat! Astaga kenapa kantung matamu bisa setebal itu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Pandangan matanya terlihat sayu. Seolah ingin menunjukkan seberapa berat beban yang kini sedang dipikull oleh kedua pundaknya. Si pirang Naruto sudah sangat berubah. Dia bukan lagi seorang anak hyperaktif yang selalu membuat orang lain tertawa akibat tingkah konyolnya. Tidak tahu kapan pastinya, tapi semakin lama Naruto bukan lagi Naruto yang dulu. Dia sudah berubah.

"Hei, jawab aku. Apa kau ada masalah?"

Perempuan bersurai pink sebagai si penyanya terus mendesak Naruto. Raut mukanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Sedangkan si pirang yang sedang ditanya tidak juga berniat memberikan jawaban untuknya. Bukannya tidak ingin menjawab, tapi memang suaranya seperti hilang entah kemana. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa membuka mulutnya.

"Wajahmu semakin lama semakin kusut. Ada apa sebenarnya Naruto. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

Naruto melirik Sakura -si surai pink dengan ekor matanya. Dan sepertinya Naruto harus menyesali hal itu sekarang. Melihat bagaimana seseorang atau bisa dikatakan sesosok laki-laki berkulit pucat, dengan surai berwarna raven gelap yang sedang memandangnya dengan tajam. Bahkan Naruto tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya saat kedua onyx hitam sosok itu seperti akan menenggelamkannya pada sebuah lubang hitam tanpa dasar. Mengerikan.

"-to apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Naruto tersentak. Beruntung tepukan Sakura menyadarkannya. Jika tidak Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Apa dia murid baru?"

Sakura memandang heran kearah si pirang. Apa sekarang Naruto mengalami amnesia mendadak. Sudah jelas mereka berada di kelas tiga semester akhir. Tidak mungkin ada anak pindahan di semester tua seperti ini. Lagi pula sebulan lagi mereka akan menjalani ujian kelulusan.

"Kau bercanda. Tidak ada anak baru."

Kali ini Naruto yang terkejut. Lalu siapa orang itu. Wajahnya jelas asing. Dia bukan siswa di kelas ini.

"Lalu dia siapa? kenapa dia melihatku terus?"

Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang Sakura kenal sebagai teman sekelasnya sedang asik berbincang-bincang atau mungkin bergosip.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Oh ayolah Naru, jangan menakutiku. Itu tidak lucu tahu!"

Naruto menggeleng keras. Dengan gerakan perlahan Naruto menoleh ketempat dimana sosok itu duduk sambil memandanginya.

Kosong.

Tidak ada siapapun disana.

Seseorang tolong katakan itu hanya halusinasi Naruto saja. Dia bukanlah anak spesial yang diberi kemampuan bisa melihat hantu. Tidak dia hanya anak normal biasa yang seharusnya tidak bisa melihat hal-hal berbau mistis seperti itu. Seharusnya memang begitu kan.

"Sakura aku takut."

Sakura memeluk Naruto erat. Berusaha menenangkan si pirang. Dapat Sakura rasakan tubuh Naruto yang bergetar hebat.

"Tenanglah, aku disini Naruto."

Deg

Tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar kalimat Sakura. Pandangannya berubah kosong. Dia seperti mengalami de javu. Dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya.

"T _enanglah, aku disini Naruto."_

Suara itu jelas suara laki-laki. Suara dingin yang cenderung tenang. Tapi Naruto tidak merasakan tenang sedikitpun. Justru dia membuat Naruto takut. Suara tenangnya seolah ingin membuat Naruto hidup dengan mimpi buruk yang tidak memiliki ujung. Seolah dia sedang bermimpi. Jika memang itu mimpi, Naruto yakin bisa bangun lalu segera mungkin melupakan mimpi buruknya. Tapi bagaimana jika itu bukanlah mimpi. Bagaimana cara Naruto bangun dari kenyataan.

"Naruto, hei kau kenapa? Naruto, jangan membuatku takut. Astaga Naruto jawab aku."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Naruto cemas. Ekspresi Naruto masih tetap sama. Tidak ada emosi apapun di wajahnya. Kedua sapphiernya meredup dan hanya ada kekosongan disana. Wajahnya juga memucat, seolah tidak ada lago aliran darah yang mengalir di wajahnya. Kulitnya terasa dingin seperti mayat. Sakura semakin cemas saat Naruto tidak juga merespon ucapannya.

"Ayo bawa dia ke uks."

Seru salah seorang siswa bersurai coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Sakura mengangguk cepat. Jadenya memandang bagaimana siswa bersurai coklat itu mengangkat Naruto di kedua tangannya seorang diri. Tanpa memperdulikan Iruka-sensei yang sudah memasuki kelas, Siswa itu tetap berlari keluar dari kelas dengan Naruto yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Iruka-sensei saat Sakura akan ikut berlari mengejar Kiba -nama siswa bersurai coklat.

"Naruto bersikap aneh sensei. Wajahnya pucat sekali, kulitnya juga dingin. Dia sama sekali tidak menyahut saat aku meneriaki namanya. Dia seperti bukan Naruto yang aku kenal."

Air mata Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak keluar. Sungguh dia cemas dengan kondisi Naruto sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Pergilah. Naruto pasti membutuhkanmu saat ini."

Sakura mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu berlari sekencang mungkin. Tidak peduli nafasnya yang mulai terasa sesak.

Iruka memandang Sakura yang berlari menjauh. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin melihat kondisi Naruto, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan kelas dalam kondisi kosong. Si pirang itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Iruka yang sebatang kara seperti tidak ingin melihat Naruto kesepian sepertinya. Ya, mereka sama-sama sebatang kara. Tidak memiliki sanak saudara yang bisa diajak berbagi keluh kesah.

Saat Iruka akan masuk kedalam kelas, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki bersurai raven yang berdiri disamping meja Naruto. Kepalanya menunduk melihat meja Naruto, entah untuk tujuan apa. Tapi Iruka baru kali ini melihatnya. Apa dia murid baru. Tidak mungkin. Jika memang dia murid baru Iruka pasti tahu karena dia wali kelas di kelas ini. Dan seingatnya tidak ada murid baru di kelasnya.

"Kau siapa?"

Para siswa di kelas langsung memasang wajah heran saat Iruka bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Hei aku bicara padamu. Selain siswa dilarang masuk kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung."

Iruka masih mengomel, walaupun objek yang diajaknya bicara tidak memberikan respon apapun. Iruka berjalan mendekat. Sepertinya 'orang' itu berhasil membuat Iruka kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Kau tidak sedang memancing emosiku kan?"

Tanya Iruka tepat dihadapan 'orang' itu. Iruka sama sekali tidak menyadari pandangan aneh murid di kelasnya.

 _ **"Ini yang terakhir. Aku janji."**_

suara 'orang' itu membuat bulu kuduk Iruka berdiri. Oh sial, kenapa Iruka baru menyadarinya sekarang. 'Orang' ah tidak sosok dihadapannya ini bukanlah manusia. Iruka berdehem keras. Lalu berjalan menjauh, bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"E-Etto Iruka-sensei tadi berbicara pada siapa?"

Tanya seorang siswa bersurai pirang pucat dengan nada ketakutan yang sangat ketara.

"Tidak ada. Sepertinya saya berhalusinasi. Baiklah kita lupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai melihat kondisi di sekelilingnya. Tempat ini sangat gelap. Naruto tidak dapat melihat apapun. Satu lagi yang membuatnya lebih takut. Dia sendirian.

 **"Dia tidak pantas untukmu!"**

Suara bentakan itu membuat Naruto menoleh. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada apapun yang bisa dilihatnya. Tempat ini terlalu gelap.

 **"Tapi aku mencintainya!"**

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Dia kenal suara ini. Tidak, dia sangat mengenal suara ini. Bukankah ini suaranya sendiri. Tapi kenapa seperti suara laki-laki.

 **"Kau bahkan berani menentangku hanya karena makhluk menjijikkan sepertinya!"**

Naruto memelik lututnya sendiri. Entah kenapa dadanya berdenyut ngili mendengar ucapan itu. Seolah kata-kata itu memang ditujukan untuknya.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Bisik Naruto lirih. Tidak lama sebuah cahaya terang menyinarinya. Naruto mendongak untuk melihat asal dari cahaya itu. Disana dia bisa melihat wajah khawatir Sakura yang menangis sesegukan sambil memanggil namanya.

"Pergilah."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya saat ini. Tapi Naruto yakin, dia pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya.

 **"Tutup matamu."**

Naruto menurut. Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya tertutup. Menyembunyikan kedua sapphier indahnya.

Tidak lama Naruto merasakan tangan seseorang yang menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan lembut. Walaupun tangan itu sangat dingin seperti es. Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa risih. Justru dia merasa nyaman saat tangan itu menyentuh kulit pipinya.

Cup

Naruto merasakan bibirnya di tekan oleh sesuatu yang sangat lembut. Aroma mint menyegarkan mampir di indra membaunya.

 **"Aku mencintaimu."**

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ungkapan cinta itu. Aneh, dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang mengatakan itu padanya. Hanya hati kecilnya berkata, dua kata itu yang selama ini ditunggunya. Saat Naruto membuka matanya, sinar cahaya lampu membuatnya menyipitkan matanya. Sebelum akhirnya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Kenapa ruangan ibi serba putih. Apa Naruto sudah mati sekarang.

"Naruto. Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar."

Naruto melirik dari ekor matanya. Disana dia melihat Sakura yang menangis seperti bayi. Ah, dia masih hidup ternyata. Tunggu, apa kau menginginkan kematian secepatnya eh Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi."

Tanya Naruto dengan suara serak. Matanya menelusuri seliruh sudut ruangan yang ditempatinya. Sepertinya dia berada di uks.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya. Ada apa denganmu. Kau seperti bukan Naruto yang kami kenal."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ternyata bukan hanya Sakura yang ada disini. Kiba juga berada disini, walaupun Naruto gagal paham. Apa yang dilakukan si maniak anjing itu disini.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sahut Naruto sambil memandang langit-langit uks. Pikirannya melayang jauh tidak terjangkau oleh kedua tangannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa seseorang sedang mengawasiku."

Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Sakura dan Kiba hanya diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Naruto.

"Dia selalu mengetuk pintu kamarku setiap tengah malam. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

Lanjut Naruto dengan tetap memejamkan matanya. Tidak lama si pirang terkekeh sendiri tanpa alasan.

"Dan kalian tahu, hari ini akhirnya aku tahu bagaimana wujudnya. Dia sangat -"

Tampan.

"Menakutkan."

Sakura menggeleng tidak percaya. Naruto adalah anak baik. Dia selalu membantu orang lain tanpa pamrih, walaupun dia sangat jahil dan suka berbuat seenaknya. Tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa membencinya. Tapi kenapa dia bisa mengalami hal seperti itu. Apa salah Naruto.

"Kau bisa menginap dirumahku kalau kau mau."

Ucap Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tulus. Tapi dia menggeleng pelan. Menolak secara halus tawaran dari sahabat musim seminya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto harusnya tahu. Jika sudah memasuki jam setengah satu malam. Itu tandanya dia akan mulai mengganggunya lagi. Mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan ketukan ringan tapi mencekam. Harusnya Naruto tidur sebelum jam setengah satu. Sehingga dia tidak akan mendengar suara ketukan pintu itu yang selalu mengusik gendang telinganya. Harusnya memang seperti itu.

Tapi apa.

Naruto bahkan meminum beberapa cangkir kopi untuk menahan rasa kantuknya. Lihat betapa keras dia mencoba untuk tetap terbangun hingga jam setengah satu. Tepat saat 'dia' mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Lima menit lagi tepat pukul setengah satu malam. Kedua sapphier Naruto memandang pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ada perasaan rindu yang membuncah di dalam dadanya. Hal yang aneh bukan. Harusnya dia takut pada semua hal yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun otaknya terus membunyikan alarm bahaya. Tapi nyatanya hatinya yang menang untuk kali ini.

Tok Tok Tok

Naruto tersenyum pahit mendengar suara ketukan pintu itu. Tidak ada rasa takut yang dialaminya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Setelah dia melihat wajah dari sosok itu. Yang dia akui tampan, walaupun tatapan matanya sangat mengerikan. Seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Apa tujuanmu?"

Suara Naruto mengudara dengen bebasnya. Suara ketukan itu berhenti sejenak. Kali ini Naruto bisa mendengar suara punggung seseorang yang bersinggungan dengan daun pintunya.

 **"Aku sudah lelah. Kau tahu, aku hidup terlalu lama."**

Mendengar suara itu membuat jantung Naruto berdebar kencang. Perutnya terasa penuh oleh ribuan kupu-kupu. Dengan langkah perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah pintu kamarnya. Disandarkannya tubug mungilnya di daun pintu. Dengan kedua tangan memeluk kakinya sendiri.

"Apa kau menunggu seseorang?"

Naruto mendengar suara kekehan dari sosok yang berada di balik pintu kamarnya. Apakah pertanyaannya salah.

 **"Aku menunggu seserang. Tapi setiap dia terlahir kembali dia selalu menjadi orang lain."**

Naruto diam. Jujur dia bingung akan mengatakan apa lagi. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berbicara seperti ini.

 **"Apa kau takut padaku?"**

Naruto menggeleng. Tidak sadar jika sosok itu tidak akan bisa melihat gesture tubuhnya.

"Otakku memang selalu menjerit supaya aku melarikan diri. Tapi aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Suara helaan nafas jelas terdengar di gendang telinga Naruto. Tapi Naruto memilih diam. Dia ingin sosok itu membalas ucapannya. Dia ingin mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menepati janjimu."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Tidak mengerti, janji apa yang dimaksud sosok itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu?"

Terdengar suara tawa hambar dari sosok itu. Tidak ada kebahagiaan dari tawa yang di dengar Naruto. Sebaliknya, Naruto bisa menangkap jeritan keputus asaan yang membuat hati kecilnya berdenyut sakit. Seolah dirinyalah yang membuat sosok itu seperti ini.

"Aku akan menagih janjimu saat kau sudah mengingat semuanya. My lady."

Tubuh Naruto menegang. My lady. Panggilan itu, kenapa dia merasa sangat rindu dengan panggilan itu. Siapa sosok itu sebenarnya. Atau mungkin siapa Naruto sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc/delete?

Shi's Note : Ekhem. Shi balek lagi dengan cerita baru -lagi. Kali ini genrenya horror hehehe. Dan sebenarnya Shi gak percaya sama reinkarnasi, tapi malah bikin cerita ttg reinkarnasi wkwk, salahkan otak shi yang tiba-tiba konslet. Btw nih Jujur, Sebenarnya ada secuil kisah nyata Shi di cerita ini. Ada yang bisa nebak dimana? Btw ini mau dilanjut atau udah kita break disini aja? #baper

You can contact me at :

ide line : GrandpaGyu07

So, Wanna Review?

With love,

ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

GrandpaGyu


End file.
